


Flowers

by acciogramander



Series: Flower Shop AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence falls in love with him because of it, Graves makes an awful pun, I am trash for this pairing, M/M, a soft coffee date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciogramander/pseuds/acciogramander





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontyoudarestiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoudarestiles/gifts).



Mister Graves took him to a coffee shop on his break, just as he’d promised. He’d come back at exactly three o’clock and offered his arm to Credence, who had blushed so delicately that it seemed like all his blood had rushed to his face. It was the most endearing sight he’d ever seen in his life.

“Did you give the bouquet to the person it was intended for?” Credence was still curious -- he wondered who had infuriated Mister Graves so much that he’d get flowers that quite literally meant ‘fuck you’. It wasn’t exactly his business, but at least it was a conversation starter.

Mister Graves clearly had been lost in his own thoughts, it took him a moment to realize that Credence had even said anything. “Hm? Oh -- the flowers were for my boss, Seraphina. She may or may not have embarrassed me in just the right way in front of a group of my peers. She doesn’t know the meaning of flowers, so I thought saying ‘fuck you’ with them meant I’d get away with it.” His obsidian eyes were shining with mirth, and Credence thought it made his whole face seem more open, warmer. “But enough about my boss -- why don’t you tell me a little about you, my boy?”

The affectionate nickname once again made his blush -- he was used to Queenie using them, but coming in Mister Graves’ voice (warm and husky and just this side of dangerously sexy) made him shiver just the slightest bit against the man’s side as they walked into the coffee shop together.

Credence didn’t even know what to tell him -- most of his life was just too dark to share on a first date, if that’s what this was. “Um… I was born in December, or at least that’s what my Ma told me.” At Mister Graves’ confused expression, Credence explained. “I was adopted. My Ma didn’t really believe in birthdays -- my friends, as far as they can tell, think I’m about twenty two years old, and we count the day I left my abusive adoptive Ma as my birthday.”

Graves looked… heartbroken. Mournful, even, like his very soul was pained at hearing of the pain that Credence had gone through just to live the life he had now. “You’re very brave, my boy.” Credence’s words left him, Percival’s words and had expression had made him basically dumb, speechless. 

Graves ordered for him -- a hot chocolate with caramel, his favorite -- and he could feel the boy’s dark eyes on his face the entire time. Whether he was trying to figure him out or not, he wasn’t entirely sure. “You’re staring, Credence.” He’d pointed out, steering the boy toward a small table near the warmth of the fireplace -- they could talk peacefully here.

“I want to know more about you, darling.” Percival sat down across from Credence, his dark eyes once again focused on soft rosebud lips and that blush that never seemed to be absent from his elfin face. It was the most endearing thing about him -- besides the nervous habit he had when he bit his lower lip, leaving it bright red and slightly swollen.

Credence didn’t even know what to tell him, “I like the color pink, I guess.” That wasn’t much, but Graves seemed completely enamored, his attention focused solely on Credence. “And I love puppies -- I’ve never had a dog, but I’ve always wanted one. My sister, Modesty, and I used to feed the strays behind the church before Ma caught wind of it and… well.” He didn’t want to share that part with Mister Graves, not just yet. 

Percival sensed that right away, and with a barely discernible grimace, changed the subject. “And what got you into flowers? Have you always been interested in becoming a florist?” He wasn’t there to make the boy uncomfortable -- he was there to woo and possibly make the boy his… if he was lucky.

The question cheered him up right away. “Actually, yes. I’ve always really loved flowers. I used to stand outside and watch Mister Scamander make up bouquets and set out beautiful decorations for each season and holiday… when I moved in with my friends, Queenie and Tina, Newt offered me a job as his apprentice, and I took it. He’s the one who taught me what each flower means and how to make up bouquets and make recommendations.”

Percival finally felt like he was getting somewhere -- Credence was open, happy, talking animatedly about what he loved. He could, quite simply, sit here and talk to him about flower meanings and the color pink and puppies for hours upon hours if it meant that gorgeous smile stayed on the boy’s face. He would consider it a privilege to do so.

“What would you give to someone you intended to court?” It was an old-fashioned notion, but one that he was determined to go through with. He would boy out Scamander’s stock if it meant he could coax Credence into going out on another date with him. 

Credence didn’t quite catch on. “Well, peonies are meant to convey romance and prosperity, Gerbera daisies stand for beauty, innocence, and purity, and pink carnations mean new love and fascination.” Unbeknownst to Credence, Percival was committing this all to memory for the next time he had a day off at the office -- he intended to make Credence fall and fall hard for him.

"And what about you, Mister Graves? What do you do?" He didn't know much about Mister Graves - only that he seemed to be very wealthy, so he must have an important job.

"I'm an ADA, Credence. A lawyer." He wasn't always particularly proud of his job, but for the most part he liked doing his job - fighting for what was right, keeping the laws and the Constitution safe and secure for everyone. "I work for the New York District Attorney - which is Seraphina Picquery, and the person I said 'fuck you' to in flowers."

Credence had turned a lovely shade of pink, knowing that he helped indirectly insult the District Attorney of New York City.

\-----

It was nearly a week later, and Credence hadn’t yet seen or heard from Mister Graves. He supposed the man was busy, which didn’t really bother him because they’d only gone on one date -- nevertheless, he was a tad disappointed, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong.

Well, he did -- until a large order for Gerbera daisies, pink carnations, and peonies came in under the name ‘Percival Graves’ and the tag read simply, “Dinner tonight?” with a phone number written neatly below it. Despite not having seen the man for several days, his heart sang at the thought of seeing him again, at being asked to dinner.

Newt was, in a word, impressed. “He’s, ah -- well, he’s certainly a bit on the extra side, isn’t he?” Credence had merely laughed at that, watching the way Queenie fawned over the flowers Mister Graves had bought for him.

[ text ] Hi, Mister Graves. Thank you for the flowers! I’d love to go to dinner with you. Just let me know what I should wear (Casual? Semi-casual? Dress up?) and where I should meet you. - C  
It was a few hours before he got a text back from Mister Graves. [ text ] I’m glad you liked the flowers, my boy. I’ve made reservations for a nicer place in the city, so I’ll come by and pick you up. It’s a bit of a dressy place, so a suit would be… suitable.

Credence had actually groaned out loud at the pun, thanking the good lord above that he had a suit from going to Newt’s brother’s wedding about a month ago. It fit perfectly, and did nice things for his willowy figure. He was more than just a little excited at the prospect of a nice dinner in the city with his handsome Mister Graves.


End file.
